Mr. B
Mr. B (Mister B in the original version) is a Letter Person who has appeared in all versions of The Letter People since it began. He is also a minor character in the television adaptation of The Letter People. In all versions, Mr. B has gotten his sound from his Beautiful Buttons. Bio Mister B is a blue man made out of buttons, with neatly combed yellow hair, and a red uppercase B on his front. In some artwork, he is holding a button with a lowercase b on it. His introductory episode is Meet Mister B, which takes place on his birthday. He meets Boris the Bulletin Board, who shows him different activities beginning with his sound. Later on, he goes to a birthday party, meeting Mister H, Mister T, Mister F, Mister H, and Mister N, along with a capital B and a lowercase b, who argue for a bit. In What's The Catch, The Tryout, and The Catching Game, he accompanies the other Letter People in pitching The Catching Game. He makes small appearances in Meet Miss O and Meet Miss U as well. In Meet Mister V, Mister B helps Mister V defeat the Very Very Villainous Vandal by having him sign a baseball, which does not begin with Mister V's sound. In The Story Of Mister V And Mister S, Mister B goes to Mister V's house for dinner, along with Mister Z and Mister P. All three want to add things to Mister V's vest, but are told to remove them, and while doing so, they rip Mister V's vest. He leaves with the others and tries to gives some buttons to Mister S, but is unsuccessful. In Meet Mister C, him and Miss U find out that Miss I is holding a contest to see who will headline at her club while she is on vacation. On their way, they meet Mister C, who tends to the animals at a carnival but dreams of being a singer someday. Along with Mister T and Miss U, Mister B convinces Mister C to sign up for the talent show, and he wins. He later appears in Meet Mister W, helping Mister W find his wink by forming the word "web". He later watches the debut of Miss E and the Letter Girls' new song, The Long Sounds Song, in the episode Long Sounds. He makes another small appearance in Adjacent Vowels. In Y As A Consonant And A Vowel, Mister B argues for Mister Y to stay a consonant. In Meet Mister X, his voice is affected by Mister X's powers. He is seen at a dance party in The ING Sound Part 2 and watches the game with most other Letter People in Sentences Part 2. In the 1990's version of The Letter People, Mr. B still has his Beautiful Buttons. He loves birthdays, because one birthday, the other Letter People sent him boxes and bags of buttons of all kinds of colors. He finds it hard to share his buttons, but has become better about this recently. He likes to bike to the Buttonhole Store to buy more buttons, and once when bows, beads, buckles, and bells disappeared from Letter People Land, he solved the mystery. He has two hidden capital B's on his front and a hidden lowercase b on his back. He lives at the corner of Beeline Boulevard and Buzzard Court. Song His song is the same in both the original and the 1990s version. Song Style: Waltz Beautiful buttons and beautiful buttons and beautiful buttons What beautiful buttons on me, Mr. B Big buttons and bright buttons and brassy buttons All beautiful buttons on me, Mr. B A bit before breakfast I get out of bed To button me up from my toes to my head Beginning with beautiful buttons and beautiful buttons and beautiful buttons What beautiful buttons on me, Mr. B Big buttons and bright buttons and brassy buttons, All beautiful buttons on me, Mr. B By now I'm so bothered I'm busting to crack I barely can button in back of my back I can't reach the beautiful buttons and beautiful buttons and beautiful buttons What beautiful buttons on me, Mr. B Big buttons and bright buttons and brassy buttons All beautiful buttons on me, Mr. B Because I'm so busy I miss all the fun By the time I get buttoned it's time to get un....unbuttoned! My big buttons and bright buttons and brassy buttons, Those beautiful buttons, My black buttons and blue buttons and baby buttons What beautiful buttons, My brown buttons and blue buttons, My belly button, a beautiful button. My beautiful buttons and beautiful buttons and beautiful buttons, What beautiful buttons, My beautiful buttons and beautiful buttons What beautiful buttons, I love all my buttons...Category:Letter People Category:Men